Jakotsu finds the woman that Loves the man he does
by jakotsus-kagome
Summary: Jakotsu finds the woman that Loves the man he does what will he do when he finds her helpless?
1. Found You

Kagome/jakotsu fanfic a friend and I did

I do not own Inuyasha

"Lost then Found"

Kagome lay helpless in a cave her left leg cut up the side up to her knee she struggled to stop the bleeding her breathing had already became weak and shallow. The rain continued to pour outside from where she sat she could see the entrance. She finally got the wound wraped with a torn piece of shirt she rested her head on the boulder she hid behind closeing her eyes halfway.

Jakotsu wonders by th cave by chance. he has a few battle scars himself, but nuttin to serius. he looks behind him to see if there are any of the members of the band of seven fallowing him. "good, there aint. they piss me off when they fallow me, and make me do their dirty work." He soon looked forward again and turns his head so it would face left. then, he sees a young girl bleeding badly."hm, wonder what happened?" He blinks and walks in and looks around.

She looked up to him weakly her eyes growing a dull brown filled with deafeat and pain as she looked away from him tears rolling down her face her body starting to shake.

He walks over to her and looks down at her. "your in some pretty bad shape. you must have had one hell of a battle.." he neals down to look at her wounds.."

"...Stay away...!" She struggled to move back only to let out a small cry of pain her leg starting to bleed heavily.

He stands up and backs up a lil bit. "but, yur wounds need tended to. you have alot of blood lost. i can tell through your make shift bandage.." he takes a step forward.

"...you lie you all ready killed my friends..." She spoke in a weakend voice.

"OH...yeah. bankotsu and them...they killed InuYasha and your freinds one by one. Poor InuYasha..." he sighs as he looks down

She looks away from him as she struggled hard to stand

"but, whos to say that, i didnt wanna kill them, and inuyasha mainly." he walks closer and helps her ballence.

She flinched as he tried to help her as she countinued to shake.

"look...um..kagome, is that your name?" helps her stand up

"...yeah, but why know it your brothers will kill me..." She looks to the entrance of the cave.

"if they do, then...il fight em..." he looks away.

"...why...?" She spoke slowly.

"well, i was atracted to your InuYasha, but, whos to say i can like girls eather...?"

"...don't fight them... you can find better i'm going to die anyways..."

"i doubt you will. the pain may be high. but the wound aint all that bad. dont get me wrong. they are deep. but, with ine a few weeks, they will heal up, but they will leave scars.."

"...why do you want me alive...?" She looks up to him weakly.

He looked down at her "i dont have a reason really. i just wanted to, TRY to make up for killin your freinds, even though there isnt, really thing that will make up for it.."

"...at least you and your brothers had fun..." She grabed her stomache quickly falling to her knees.

he catches her and lets her sit down "im sure they did. but, still...they killed inuyasha agenst my wishes...and, probably, agnest yours."

"...you only wanted him for your selfish needs and desire..." She spoke coldly to him.

He looked away "i cant help if i liked him. them ears of his was pretty too. i always wanted to rub them, but i never was able to because the rest of my "gang" was fighting him. or, i was one. so, i guess you can say that i wanted him for my selfish needs.."

She pulls her knees to her face as best she could holding her stomache tears starting to roll down from the pain.

"ANYWAY, is there anything at all i can do...um, kagome? anything at all?"

shakes her head sadly "...no..."

He takes part of his partly riped kimono and wipes her tears off. "if i could, bring them back, i would kagome. im startin to feel bad now."

"..its your nature to kill..."

"well, i can do this. i can try to kill the rest of the band of seven for you, if you would like that."

She shook her head "...no please don't..."

"um, if you insist. but, i have dexeloped a slow growing hatred twords the rest of the seven becuase they never let me do what i want. they never let me get close to inuyasha and they would order me to kill you if the found me right now."

"...I would let you kill me ... I don't want anyone else to die because of me... if I wasn't so stupid and stay back like Inuyasha told me... he would still be alive... I am sure they only kept you back so you wouldn't be hurt..."

"well, i dont think that your freinds...and inuyasha,...dies becuase of you. and inuyasha probably, died for you." He sighed sadly. "wish he would do that for me..."

"...would a woman dieing for you please you...?"

"well, not...really. but, by the way that inuyasha acted around you, he liked you. and, he would have died for you if he had too."

"...yeah, but he never told me if he loved me..." She looked to her feet.

"then again, i was never around yall, so you have a point and, if he um...did...would you, be happy if he did?"

"...yeah..." closes her eyes again tears streaming down "...I wish I would have told him about the baby..."

He blinks. "ba..by?...you mean...you and him..."

"...yeah, but he never knew..."

looks down "im sure, he would have been proud and now, here you are. pregnant. and inuyasha..or the father...aint here. DAMN i feel bad.."

Shakes her head "...if he had known about what he had done he would surely kill himself... maybe. maybe not. you never know kagome.He probably would have been proud. and, even if he didnt want a baby to take care of, he probably would have stayed by your side...for your sake."

She noded sadly looking away.

notices her leg bleedin badly. "your wound reopened...this may hurt a bit" he slowly takes off the bandage that she put on and tears some of his kimno off again, and wraps her wound in it. he ties it and smiles. "there. well kagome, the fact that, he was gonna be a father...plus my likeing twords him, makes me a lil more pissed at the rest of the seven.."

"...you were only doing what came natural to you and you were brought back by Nuraku who in turn used you."

"nuraku!" He says with an angry tone. "that bastard crossed me. he never gave me the jewel shards that he promised..."

"...he'll take the shards from you..." She spoke looking to him.

"and, thats what im liveing off of. If he takes them, im dead. and the rest of the seven are as well, if nuraku takes their half of the shards. i can...kill the seven, and use them to, bring back inuyasha. thats almost a insult twords him, but, he will be back by your side at least, and i will finaly be able to touch those sexy ears of his..."

She shook her head sadly "...no its not right to bring back whats dead as you can see with you and your brothers..." tears roll down slowly

He noded slowly "you have a point.. thats how that nuraku dude used Kohaku.. well, if you dont want inuyasha back, i dunno what to tell you.."

"...you should return to your brothers..." She looked away slowly.

"and, if they find out your here, which i wont tell them, they will hunt for you, and there wont be anything i can do."

"...I know..." She spoke sadly.

he turns around and hears sumthin comeing "oh no...i hear them." He clinched his fists

"...jakotsu-kun... thank you for being with me when I die... I much rather die... at your hands..."

he shakes his head slowly "no kagome-kun. i wont let you die at my hands. i was the one who killed InuYasha. and, i dont want to kill his um...girlfreind. after all, your pregnent, and, i cant kill a girl thats about to be a mother.."

"...its ok..."

"no it aint. look, ill kill the seven, grab their shards, and come back. after that we can deside what to do from there. and, i wont kill you, you have my word kagome."

hentaikagome15: "...jakotsu-kun... I don't want anyone to die... please don't betray your brothers..."

"if i do, then oh well. im gonna die by nuraku anyway soon." he hears the band shouting for him. "damn, they are closeer than i thought."

"...I can sense the jewel shards if you want me alive maybe you can convence them that...I could be of some help to you and your band..."

nods "that, might work. but, then, you will be used as well. and, if you have a baby on the way, then, i dont know how they will react."

"...it could be your child that I'm careing..."

"oh, i think i get it. your sayin that, if i tell them that, its my child that you have, then they might cut you some slack. but, then the problem comes with inuyasha's ears. if you son/daughter has them...its over."

Looks down sadly "...even now before the child is born the child has been rediculed because of the child being half-demon..."

"dont listen to who ever says that. even though the baby is a half demon, you cared enough to carry it. you loved inuyasha enough to let him get you pregnant. thats what matters, is that you cared. dont let other people screw with you. think positive kagome-kun. never negative."

"...and when the child is older if I lived to see the child grow that is what will I tell him or her your real father never loved me he didn't even know he did anything to me in his full demon state..."

"was that, when he got you pregant, was in his full demon state?"

Nods sadly "...thats what I ment by how he never knew..."

"ouch! that had to hurt." He cringes. "must have been ruff to, becuase you probably couldnt fight back."

"...no I couldn't..."

He noded. "he, over powered you, and even if you didnt want to carry his child. he would have forced you... damn. this is turning into rape.."

"...wouldn't what your going to tell your brothers be considered rape as well...?"

"what do you mean kagome-kun?"

"...I wouldn't exactly be willing to lt you have a go at me ... the only way would be rape the most likely believable story your band will trust."

"OH, i see now. well, yeah. if i told them that you was carrying my child. they might even praise me for it.."

"but the only other question is will they let me live after the child is born... i doubt that right off the bat kagome. i dont think they would let you live. and i dont even know if they would let me live. and, no garunties for the baby eather."

"...if they plan to kill the child i want thr child to die in the hands of his father not a stranger.."

"it pains me to hear you say that. to, let your baby die in the hands of his/her father. thats rough. i told you, i can kill them. your life will be spared, the baby will live...and so will i. and i wold you already, i wont kill yu. if i wanted to, i would have already done so.."

"...I don't want anyone killed..." leans up kising his cheek lightly wraping her arms around his neck

he gasps at her actions and wraps his arms around her in return. "then i'm out of ideas. i wont let you be used as a jewel detector. and i wont let you die. not now, when your carrying a baby."

"...I want the child to live... I don't care if I live or not I want our child to live..."

"i want the baby to live as well. but i want youy to live as well. it will be hard as hell watchin the child go trough life with out a mother and father.."

"...your the father's child remember..."

"dont you mean, im the childs father?"

She noded lightly "...I'm sorry I lost to much blood to keep things strait..."

"understandable, but im not the real father. if i tell the seven that you have a baby, then ill tell them that i am. i still want to kill them kagome. ill do it, for you."

shakes her head "...no."

sighs. "you couldn't harm a fly.."


	2. What happens now Jakotsu?

looks away shakeing her head  
He giggles, and he hears the rest of the band near the entrance to the cave. "oops.."  
"its up to you i don't care anymore... i just wish you wouldn't kill..."  
"i wont. but, as for the others, if they found out that, i wont kill you or another person, then, they will kill me. so, i really have no choice.."  
She noded sadly "...i told you i'm not afraid to die..."  
The remaining members of the seven walk to the entrince of the cave  
Bankotsu calls out lookin for jakotsu. "jakotsu, i know your in here becuase i can smell you. and i smell that girl that accompanied inuyasha in here as well..." Jakotsu gets up and runs to the leader of the seven "i'm here."  
"didnt i tell you to kill that kagome girl! who do i smell her in here...and i smell her all over you..." bankotsu spoke coldly stareing down to him.  
Jakotsu looks away for a sec to think of a excuse. "i, already killed her.." he pulls out a peice of kimono that has her blood in it. "see, right here, thats her blood.."  
she remind silent her eyes closed struggleing not to breath hard trying to keep from shakeing tears rolling down her face sadly her face towards the back of the cave  
bankotsu stared at the cloth. "well, i suposed. that is her blood on that peice of cloth you have in your hands.." jakotsu nods a little releived that it worked.  
"very well then, lets get going, i have a thirst for more blood.." bankotsu laughs evily and goes to head out the cave. Jakotsu gasped and looks back at kagome...then looked forward. 'i dont know what to do...'thought jakotsu..  
she opened her eyes looking toward the back of the cave she knew she would last a few days at the most  
"damn it!" Jakotsu looked to the back of the cave  
bankotsu looked back at jakotsu "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
Jakotsu gets a sweatdrop "nuthin bankotsu..." thought jakotsu..' i dont wanna kill that bad, and yet, renkotsu and bankotsu expect me to...i dont know what to do. kagome won't let me kill them...so, im stumped.'  
she felt pain run through her body she couldn't hold back her cries no longer her body flinching from the pain  
jakotsu sneaks his way back to kagome "kagome, you ok back here?"  
she felt like she had let him down now she knew the others heard her cries "...i'm sorry..."  
"dont be. and..kagome...i, might have to, kill you after all..." he looks down sadly as she nods lightly closeing her eyes. "i tryed to avoid it but, if im gonna live, i have to do this.." he pulls out his 'snake' sword..  
"...i love you..." She spoke struggleing to say the words.  
He blinks "you, love me..? I thought you loved InuYasha.."  
"...i do..., but you seemed like you wanted someone to tell you that..."  
"it sounded nice comein from a female. and, the fact that she knew inuyasha, is a honor as well." he raises his sword with both hands  
tears rolled down her face as he closes his eyes...and waits a second. "i dont want this..., but, to keep my brothers at bay, i must."  
"...did you tell them about how i sense shards..."  
"no. i dont want you to be used by nuraku."  
She noded sadly. "well kagome, this is it. nice knwing you, while you was alive.." he grips the sword with both hands  
"...i'm sorry you didn't get inuyasha..."  
Jakotsu chuckles "he was quiet the man." She nods opening her eyes looking up to him. he looks down at her and closes his eyes. "say hey to inuyasha for me." he brings the sword on back, and drives it through her. he opens his eyes. and sees that he drive the sword right though her stomach. he pulls oit the sword, backs up, and runs out and back to his brothers. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to cough up a dark crimson like liquid from her mouth placeing her hand on her stomache where the child would be. After jakotsu thinks he killed kagome, he runs back with the seven, but, he has a uneasy feeling. like, the feeling that he didntso sumthin right. so, he starts to walk slowly untill he stops. he lets the rest of the band go on, and he turns around and walks back...but, after a lil bit, renkotsu notices that jakotsu aint behind them any more. so he tells bankotsu that he will be right back. and he turns and fallows jakotsu...meanwhile...jakotsu enters the cave. amd looks for kagome... "Oh my God..! your..Alive!" She looked to him sadly "...i'm sorry... I can't die the jewel shards... their in my arm ...from when Inuyasha was attacked by banktosu..." Tears roll down. "...i'm sorry..."  
"NO, THIS IS GOOD. this aint bad that your alive..."  
Renkotsu watches from behind a rock and sees jakotsu talkin to the bloody, and beat up girl... "well well...look what we have..."  
She looked towards the new shadowy figure then to jakotsu sadly "...i ruined everything now..."  
"i dunno how...kagome. your good with me."  
"...he knows you'll be dead..."  
"who knows? no one knows about this but me.."  
She shakes her head sadly. "...i sense more then one tainted jewel fragment in this cave..." He gasps and looks around, and spots a shadow in the front of the cave. he draws his sword and aims it straight "OK! who ever you, show your self. Now!"  
Renkotsu walks out and glares at his brother "you turned on is just as that damn doctor did. you will pay with you life!" he drinks the stuff that allows him to shoot flames and he..we...shoots flames at jakotsu... Jakotsu dodges and shakes his head. "no one will know, if your dead.." He grins and runs over, and pushes him to the wall, and slits his throat. he then lets the body fall, and jakotsu takes out the jewel shards in his throat. "ha! i have another shard!" She looked at him in horror and disbelief at what he had done to his own comrade the one he once called brother. She struggled to push away as far as she could against the wall of the rocky cave. Tears streaming down her face. "kagome, relax. i had no choice. if he told bankotsu, he both would come after us, and both of us would die. besides...this shard is yours." He walks over to her and drops the shard in her lap. She looks at him sadly slowly looking to the shard that she leaned down picking the shard the awful arua disipearing a new pink like color returning. he nods and sits down and waits on banktsu to come... "wonder what bankotsu will do to me...  
"I told you I could hunt the shards I will Jakotsu--kun..." She used -kun to show that she had great respect for him espically saveing her life a few times already "...I can say that I killed him..."  
"i know you can hunt them. but, if you slip up, and bankotsu knows...your dead... and if he thinkd you killed him, he will kill you." She looked to him sadly soon struggleing to stand. "i wish you would heal up already...good greaf.." he walks over to her and helps her up.  
Stands leaned against him. "...sorry i'm human carrying a child..."  
"so i can see...and with the baby inside of you, your heavy..."  
stops leaning against him feeling bad she leaned against him "sorry that I got heavy..."  
"it ain't nuttin i can deal with kagome. your wounded anyway.."  
"you are to."  
"eh, these cuts and wounds aint nuttin. great, now i sound like InuYasha..."  
She giggles lightly as he cracks a small smile. "lets get you to a hut.. that way you can lay down.."  
"...and get your your brothers blood cleaned from your sword before we return to bankotsu..."  
"ill do that after i get you situated. Do you by any chance...know a women named...kaede?"  
"...you shouldn't go there the know what you look like..."  
"oh damn. then i cant take you there. but, i passed by one day...and...i herd inuyasha say that he was gonna pass his sword onto you if he ever died. and come to think about it, when they buried him, the sword wasnt with him.."  
"...I figured one of your men would have taken the sword to be distroyed..."  
"no, they didnt. Well, i would go and get ir for you, but they will atack me becuase of my reputation."  
shakes her head slowly. "...no its fine..."  
bassistinu: "but, your gonna have his child. dont you want your daughter/son to his their fathers sword, or for you to keep it?"  
"...the child will have a father remember... " she looked to him smileing weakly  
"what?" he looks t her confused... 'your not sayin...that...i, will be its...step father, are you!"  
She looks away sadly. "...sorry... I thought you would want the child as your own as well... I'm sorry..."  
"kagome, you have to understand. i used to be a killer. i am a out law. if i "have" a son/daughter of my own...then...they will take the baby, and kill me on the spot. my reputaion is bad."  
Nods sadly. "...i'm sorry I even said that Jakotsu-kun..."  
bassistinu: "its perfectly fine kagome-Kun. but, i wouldnt mind have a child of mu own...HOWERVER..my past comes into play on that."  
"...what when the child knows your the one who actually killed her or his father?"  
He nods. "i am sure that he/she will find out eventually that the man thats careing for him/her is the one who killed the childs father.after that...its most likely hell."  
"...maybe all miss carry then I can give you your own child would that make you happy...?"  
He gasp "Kagome, your scareing me." He backs up. Stumbles back against the cave wall slideing down. "but, to answer your question, no. that wouldnt make me happy. i dont want to be tied down with a baby. what i want. is freedom to do what the hell i want."  
nods a bit looking down. "...I'm sorry..."  
"your sorry to much. good greaf. since you lost dog boy, your all out of wack." He blinks.  
"...yeah I guess your right ..." Rubs the scare the was healing across her stomache "...I just want the child to be happy..."  
Nods "you were way differnet when inuyasha was alive. i still think you should accept his sword. after all, he left it to you. he wanted you to have it.."  
"...no I won't..."  
"BUT WHY! i myself wouldnt mind havein a sword like his..."  
"...it won't work..."  
"the sword wont transform...but you will have it. you should honor his wishes kagome."  
"...i'm the one who killed him..."  
"what!" Jumps up and almost hit the roof of the cave.  
"...I got in his way when he told me to stay back...  
"that was chance. he told you to stay back, so you woundt die."  
"...but in return he did..."  
"yeah. he dies to save you. that real love kagome. when some one is willing to get there selves killed over you, thats dedication kagome. he died knowing that your alive, so in that case..hes resting in peace."  
nods lightly "...but me willing to die doesn't show you that I care about your safty...?" Looks to him sadly.  
"er...not really... because, i dont love you, so, that dont matter.."  
looks down noding sadly.  
Sighs. "this is geting old kagome. let get you some where else and get you down to rest." stands walking out of the cave limping.He fallows her makein sure she dont fuck up. She stays silent as he fallows.  
"...why did you kill?"  
"nuraku's orders. if i defyed him, i die automaticly...and i know im gonna do soon, becuase that when im doin now."  
"...no I ment why you wanted to kill when you first started out."  
"oh, well, when i was alive, thats what i was taught to do by my brothers, so, when i was brang back...i still had that instinct." She nods lightly to his answer. "i know that you like me kagome, but it pains me to know that when your carrying another mans child...i would say more, but then you youself might kill me.." she shook her head sadly. "kagome, your mood is startin to piss me off, you know that! ever since me and you met, you only laughed once. THATS IT. you have lost your brain since he died.."  
"...how would you like to know everything you had is gone... I have no family and no friends... you are the only one I really have..."  
"heh. im a killer, not a life saver. the only reason why im helpin you is becuase your the only one left that knew inuyasha personally.."  
Nods lightly "...just leave me at the village entrance so you can survive."  
"will do..." They arrives at the village keeping her head down. he looks around and pulls his kimono over his face a lil hopeing he wouldnt be reckonized. She leans up kissing his cheek softly. "...thank you for saveing a girl you barly new..."  
He nods. "sure. and dont tell anyway that you know me, or im dead...and so are you." he looks around.  
Nods sadly. "...I'm sorry."  
He smiles a lil bit and turns to walk off.. "later kagome." he turns the rest of the way around, and walks off. She walks into the village limping still soon a woman takes her end to help her. Jakotsu eventually finds Bankotsu, and goes back to travel with him. She leaves a few days after in the night when no one noticed her. Jakotsu is neat the village and he knows it, but bankotsu dont.  
bankotsu turns around and notices a figure among the tree. he taps jakotsu on the shoulder and points to the semi tall figure "who is that jakotsu?"  
she steped lightly heading toward a stream she could here not far off. jakotsu turned around and looks at the figure that was moveing among the vegitation. "oh no...its that girl...kagome."  
Bankotsu looks at the girl and his eyes get wide. "ain't that the girl that traveled with InuYasha?"  
Jakotsu nods "yep. thats her."  
Bankotsu Smirks. "im gonna kill her off..ill be right back." he runs off befor jakotsu could stop him. She knelt down beside the stream useing her hands as a cup to drink from the stream humming lightly. Bankotsu comes up behind her and takes out one of his thin, metal strands and slowly wraps it around kagome's neck. He tightens it lightly... "HELLO kagome.." She looked down she didn't say a word she wasn't even scared of him thin even as she looked up into his eyes. He pulls on the strand a lil more as it started to draw a tiny bit of blood from her neck.  
"you will be betrayed by the man who gave you your life back."  
"you mean Nuraku, dont you?"  
Nods lightly as she noded more blood rolled down  
"his orders are to kill every one that knows InuYasha. and your supposed to be his girl. so, i must kill you."  
"you kill me and you will perish as well doesn't it seem odd that Nuraku took back the shards he had placed in your falling commarades?"  
bankotsu's grip starts to losein on the metal thread "you, have a point."  
"...what will you do now...?"  
"well, as much as i hate to say, you have a point.." He growls in frustaion and lowers and takes back the thread  
She uses her hands again as a cup to finish her drink before standing once again. bankotsu sighs and looks down at kagome "what now?" she spoke with no fear she wasn't even shakeing  
"i dont know. your alone...your freinds are dead becuase of me and the rest of the seven...i am, startin to feel...er..bad."  
"why its only your nature."  
"but, they was your freinds..."  
"...it doesn't matter anymore."  
"i dont jknow how you can say that. sounds like you have a colder hard then i."  
"...when you have nothing to lose you never really want to gain anything again."  
"so, your sayin, you dont want any one, at all with you?"  
"who else is there?"  
"no one really. i was just sayin. if some one was wantin you to travel with them or to travel with you, would you say no, i rather be on my own."  
"in a way I am not alone..."  
He blinks and neals down beside her and looks at her "how are you not alone? i dont see any one else with you. jakotsu aint traveling with you, and i aint..."  
"i am with child." he looks at her funny "a child?" She nods lightly  
"are you tryin to say, your carrying a baby, as in your pregnant!"  
"I am not carrying a child in my arms so yeah I'm pregnet."  
he blinks and looks away. "and, your still young... wow.."  
"...yeah."  
"well...im stumped now. i dont know what to so. i guess ill just return to nuraku and say that i failed him, as well as jakotsu."  
"you'll be killed he most likely can see all of this in kana's mirror."  
"oh yes. that creepy girl with the mirror that can take souls..." nods lightly  
"well, if i die, i die. simple as that.."  
"Just like when you killed my friends."  
"yes. just like when i killed your freinds."  
"so now that you know about Nuraku will you slay me?"  
"i have no use to, since i know im gonna die anyway."  
She nods lightly. just then, Bankotsu takes a gasp for air and he falls forward, and dont move. the shard pops out his back and the body turns to bone. jakotsu runs over to see what happened. "i see...i guess Nuraku has desideds that our time is up.." she looked up to Jakotsu running to him quickly wraping her arms around his neck. he blinks"ok...then..." hugs her back.  
"...please don't go."  
"its not my desision. nuraku has chosein to do away with us. i will leave, any minute now, the exact same way as renkotsu did. but i will say hey to InuYasha for you."  
shakes her head "...no please don't..."  
"dont say hey to inu?"  
"...no I don't want you to go please..."  
"tell nuraku that. but like the bitch would listen anyway.." hugs him tightly blocking the shard in his neck with her left arm.  
"there aint no use in trying to save me. i want to die kagome."  
"...I don't want you to..."  
"i want to, so i can leave this world. i deserve to die and burn in hell for what i did to your freinds."  
"...if you die I will have no one..."  
"you never had any one kagome-Kun."  
"...I have you..."  
shakes his head "nope. i am a spector. a ghost. a shell of the real me. i am not the REAL me. im more of a zombie."  
"I don't care."  
"eh, you probably would later on." tears roll down her face. he starts to feel himself grow weaker and weaker by the minute "my time draws near. nuraku is about to make his move kagome. its been nice knowing you. and, you not only have the power to purify a jewel shard that has been tanted, you have the power to purify one's tanted soul, judt as you did to mine kagome."  
"...please don't..." tears rolled down her face as she held tighter to him


End file.
